


Star Wars episode 9 fixer upper.

by marienova



Series: star wars stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark!Rey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gray Jedi, Heist, Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sith, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marienova/pseuds/marienova
Summary: While Rey and Kylo Ren try to balance the force, the Resistance grows closer in numbers to defeat The First Order.(updates at least once a week.)
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: star wars stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. lets take this from the top

_**The dead speak! The galaxy has heard a mysterious broadcast, a threat of REVENGE in the sinister voice of the late EMPEROR PALPATINE. REY, the last Jedi continues her training with the help of the Jedi spirits, while KYLO REN attempts to sever their connection once and for all. Meanwhile, GENERAL LEIA ORGANA sends her best agents on an intelligence mission to find out more about the late emperor...** _

The fluorescent light of the First Order’s corridors burned Finn’s eyes. After getting used to natural light, the atmosphere put him into the same headspace from his training days. Learning to kill from a young age, wielding a blaster before he got the chance to learn what they do and all the reconditioning when he dared to show an opinion. Poe followed quietly behind him, clad in the same stormtrooper disguise as Finn. They’re silent, and careful to blend in with the crowd of uniformity. Each step rang through the vast metallic halls, less bustling than usual. To any member of the resistance, the corridors would be a metal Labyrinth, but of course the former stormtrooper still remembered the layout. Finn and Poe became more confident in their gate, certain that they couldn’t be caught at this point. This small victory is short lived, Kylo Ren turns the corner. He seems unphased by their presence, but stops in a sudden realization, turning back to Finn and Poe, who have already turned the corner to hide.

Kylo brushes off the feeling of familiarity with the two. If anything, those two troopers are just intimidated. He continues down the corridor and eventually to the landing to board his ship. As the door to the cockpit opens, Rey sits in the pilot’s seat. She can’t see Kylo while she attempts to patch up Anakin’s broken saber. As much as Kylo tried to cut off his connection to her, a thread was still holding on. He had gotten used to seeing her everywhere, and never being seen by her. The door shuts behind Kylo, and he proceeds to check the ship, and make sure it was ready to fly. As examines the panel, he turns back to Rey, only to see an empty seat.  
Back in the corridors, Finn clicks at some buttons to open a locked door, Poe standing guard. Once the door opens, they slip into the storage room and take off the masks. They call into a radio and ask or some help from Rose on the other end. She is bedridden now but still able to strategize and assist the mission.

“Is everything okay over there? Where are you?”  
Finn was quick to respond, “We’re in the storage room, but what crate are we looking for? What’s the pin to open it?’  
"Looking now. Poe, can you watch the door while Finn looks?”  
“I thought I was here to help.” Poe scoffs. Rose ignores from the other end and continues,

“Okay, Finn, you’re looking for a black crate marked with a triangle on the side, let me know when you find it.”

“Finn, let me help-“Poe leaves his position from the door, much to Rose’s dismay, “Poe, he’s fine. Get back to the door.”  
The technician and pilot continue to snip at each other, and Finn isn’t about it; he finds the crate without much assistance from either, “Found the crate. Rose, I need the pin.” Rose pauses before delivering the pin, “52854bw21.”

He opens a storage bin to find a holocron, torn pages and a metal repairer. This bin was meant to be delivered to Kylo’s quarters, but the resistance needed whatever information they could get from the holocron. Poe chimes in, “Okay, lets get the bin and go.” Finn corrects him, “We only need the holocron- “ Poe already has another plan for the bin, and starts lifting it, Finn isn’t left with any other option but to help him.

Finn and Poe shuffle to their decoy ship, holding the bin. Their masks obscure their vision, only making them more suspicious. Rose shouts profanities to them for disobeying the directions of the mission. Before they get the chance to board the ship, a high ranking officer approaches.

With his head held high, the officer stops the suspicious stormtroopers,

"And what might you be carrying?" The officer stared down Finn and Poe, and Poe was quick to come up with an excuse

"Were carrying a package for Kylo Ren to his quarters." Poe muscled out, his mouth dry with anxiety. The officer wasn't satisfied with that answer, "Identify yourselves, troopers."

Finn and Poe looked at each other in panic before Finn responded the best he could,

"FN-218.......8" Finn glanced at Poe, hoping he could come up with something, and fast. Poe was sweating under the suit,

"PO-....5286." After Poe spoke, there was a long silence from the officer.

"Carry on, quickly now." The officer shooed the two away, and they scurried off to their decoy ship. They disengaged the trackers on the ship, an old first order model the resistance had recovered from an abandoned battle field. It flew like bug with a broken wing, but it would do for the mission.

Rose checked in as the boys boarded the ship, "Is everything running smoothly over there?" Poe assured rose, "Yup, everything is clear. This base is somewhat inactive at the moment. A few officers and Kylo for a bit, but other than that-"

Poe had spoken too soon, an aforementioned officer rushed to their ship, a few stortroopers with blasters. It was unclear how their cover was blown, but they just had to get out of there before the troopers caught up. "FINN! We've got some friends coming our way!" Poe tossed a blaster to Finn before sprinting into the cockpit. As the entrance was closing, Finn made sure to knock down a few of those troopers, not before a few of their shots hit the ship, leaving a few dark burns on the interior of the ship.

Once the door was finally closed, Finn noticed a blinking light on their smuggled crate. The crate must have been marked as stolen, and when important cargo like this was stolen, sometimes the first order would opt to just have the crate explode. Finn rushed to the crate to try and cancel the detention, but he needed a second pair of hands. "POE- A LITTLE HELP BACK HERE!"

Poe tried to ignore his yelling. "I have to fly this thing out of here, or were both dead!"

"Well I need you back here now, or the ship and the crate will explode, and we'll still be dead!"

"What?! Just- Just hold on back there."

As more first order ships chased and blasted at their little rinky dink getaway, Poe tried to avoid the shots fired from the other ship. Finn attempted to turn off detonation sequence, but without help, it would prove impossible. He needed help from something- anything. Before Finn could call for Poe again, he could feel a second pair of hands from somewhere, but he just couldn't see them. He focused on lifting the wiring hatch while the sequencer button was held down, as well as the detonator hatch being pulled into the position to be deactivated. Finn could hardly believe what was happening, but he focused on cutting the wires. He wasn't entirely sure of the order he had to cut in, and he trusted the force to guide him into cutting the right wires. As he snipped the last wire, the light and beeping of the crate ceased.

Finn looked up, and he noticed Poe had gotten the ship into the clear. He called to Rose through his intercom. "Rose- everything is fine here. We got out. But can you deliver a message to Rey for me really quick?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think I just used the force."


	2. Be with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rey tries to train in the forest, she has to face some internal doubts.

She was reaching out as far as she could, focusing on her breathing and the energy that surrounded her. Rey was sure of herself now. Though she covered her eyes, she could see the forest that surrounded her with perfect clarity. Weather or not she knew it, she'd been practicing this since she was a child. Whenever she longed to be somewhere else in the world, she would close her eyes and try to go to the places she had read about. She hadn't really felt snow until she dueled with Kylo for the first time, but it felt just as she thought it would.

Rey wanted to test her ability to see what she never had. She wanted to see the Jedi, their guidance was sorely needed. Without Luke, Rey feared that her abbreviated training would be her downfall. So, she reached out to the stars, to the Jedi who have been lost to time.

"Be with me." She commanded the energy. The state of the Jedi was poor, and Rey couldn't bear the burden of failing the Jedi. If their traditions died with her, the Sith might rise at an uncontrollable rate, and she couldn't sleep soundly with that thought in her head.

Rey realized her sight had faded, the forest she could see clearly before had become an inky black void. In a panic, Rey suddenly dropped from her levitated position and into the dirt bellow her. She fumbled with the blindfold she wore, desperate to see anything but the darkness. Once her eyes focused again, she felt safer.

"Looks like they don't want to be with me today." Rey sighed, turning to BB-8. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her, like someone was walking. She reached for her staff, ready to meet whatever could be behind her. Once she had a clear view, she could see the shadowy figure slowly moving away. She ran after it, thinking it could be a spirit of some sort, BB-8 following as fast as he could. Though the figure's pace was slow, Rey struggled to catch up. She continued to sprint for as long as she could, trying her best to save her stamina and her breath. Just as Rey had finally caught up, the figure turned in surprise.

Kylo.

Rey readied her lightsaber, fearful that Kylo might really be there and find the resistance base. He didn't react. Rey awaited a reaction, before Kylo turned back around and continued. Rey was puzzled, and pushed him forward, but to no avail.

Kylo felt a hand on his back, hardly the strength of wind, but distinctly a hand. Kylo whipped himself around, readying his weapon for battle.

"Who's There? Show yourself!" Once he had looked around, nobody could be seen. As he continued to his destination, Rey had an Epiphany. Kylo cant see her, she still has a connection with him, though it's weakened.

"I wonder where he's going." Rey returned her gaze to BB-8, who could only beep a questioning tone, tilting his head. Realizing BB-8 couldn't see anything she did, Rey tried to elaborate.

"Oh- I just saw a Force... person...thing." BB-8 was satisfied with that answer and let out some lighthearted beeps and boops, and started rolling back to the base. Rey took one last look at Kylo before following.

Back at the base; Rey was needed in Rose's tent. Rushing to the bed, Rey looked almost sick with concern, "Whats happened? Did something go wrong with the mission?"

Rose reassured her, "There were a few bumps along the way, but they're safe. Finn has a message for you, he seemed pretty anxious about it."

"Well, what is it?"

"Finn used the force, He's force sensitive."

Rey's was elated at the idea of her best friend being a force user, she'd have someone on the resistance who understood her power a little better. The idea of another force user, partial to the light, filled her with hope. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to have to help him understand the power he possessed. Thats when the question hit, what will this mean for the balance of the force? Regardless, Rey had to respond to the news in something else besides a shocked expression.

"That's amazing! Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He's en route to be back a little after the sunset."

Rey still questioned the authenticity of Finn's claim, though she just wanted to belive it for his own sake. Finn never really understood the force, Rey would oblige him once he got back, and let him start reading the Jedi texts.

Rey thanked Rose before returning to her tent to gather all of the texts she saved. Though Rey wasn't exactly a teacher, she believed the books would do just as well. While Rey lugged the books over to the common area, General Organa stopped to speak with her.

There was new information, and it could change the tide of the war.


	3. The Last Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo visits the mustafar oracle to find out more on his future, and what he's destined to do.

Kylo trudged through the wasteland of Mustafar. It hardly looked how he had imagined, all of the lava that was described to him as a child had solidified into rock. Some of the ash has eroded into one place, creating soil for the trees he tried to navigate through. He expected for Mustafar to be full of death, but that was the contrary of what he found. He tried to imagine what the planet would have been like for his grandfather while he roamed through the woods. The sky remained an ashy red, contrasted against the dark trees.

He had been walking for far too long. He lost track of where he had started from, so compelled to find the destination in mind. Just as his determination started to dwindle, a beacon of light flickered in the distance. As Kylo neared it, the pyramid it illuminated from came into focus. This was his destination, the oracle. Once he made it to the center of the pyramid, he would know the fate he was set for. His path was definitive for most of his life at this point, when he turned to the dark, he felt that was where he would have to stay. Until He killed Snoke, until he met her. Now, kylo was more unsure than he ever had been.

The entrance to the temple was a little too small for Kylo to fit through, but he managed to duck into the dim temple. Once his eyes adjusted, he could faintly make out movement in the shadows. He steadily approached whatever was lurking, the creature slowed itself before scurrying down one of the monument's corridors. Kylo followed after it, and the deeper down the hall he delved, the more he could hear faint whispers and sighs coming from the end of the tunnel. In his sights, he could see the beacon that illuminated from the center of the pyramid. Just as he approached, he noticed the deep crevice that the beacon came from. The Hole lead into a void, yet voices still audibly chattered from its depths. Kylo looked for the creature he had initially chased after, but it was nowhere in sight. Peering his head over the edge of the crevice, he could see the creature scurry down into the darkness.

"Who's down there? Tell me where the oracle is." Kylo attempted to command the voices. Kylo never understood patience as a virtue growing up, his whole family was hotheaded and impatient, but the trait was particularly evident in Kylo. As much as he denied his upbringing, the family temper was something he couldn't reject.

The voices erupted into giggles and shushes. They spoke, Unable to keep in sync with each other, and carrying different inflections. Kylo attempted to follow what they said, but they hushed themselves before he could hear. A single voice resonated from the cave.

" **You**... You're looking for easy answers." The voice mocked Kylo. he wanted to jump into the void to fight whatever was down there. Kylo clenched his teeth, trying to keep his anger in control, "You will tell me where the oracle is."

"Hmmmm.. I can sense your desperation." The voice continued, "The oracle is not one, but it is all of us. We know your fate. It isnt clear. and this is all we can say;

The scavenger will be turned. It is your duty to turn her, this will bring balance to the force. You may stumble on the way, if you let this deter you, the force will never be balanced. The galaxy would be doomed."

Kylo was shocked, Rey would be the one to turn to the dark side. He had more questions, will they rule together? What kind of stumble will he take? Most importantly, what does the doom of the galaxy entail?

"Tell me more."

The voices bellow erupt into a shrieking laughter, a rumble growing bellow Kylo's feet. He dared not to peek down into the void, now afraid of the oracles snatching him up. He had the feeling it was time to leave, so he started towards his ship. As he rushed out, he could feel something chasing after him, he dared not to turn around. The exit of the monument began to slowly close in front of him. it was already a small entrance, and Kylo began to panic. His feet carried him as fast as they could. He could hardly focus on the screaming behind him, the creatures that ran after him chanted, _"Ben! Ben!"_ For a moment, the voices were familiar, some of them sounded like his parents. There were distortions, but he could clearly hear Rey as well. He couldn't turn around. If he did, he knows he would be trapped in the monument with whatever was behind him. The entrance was almost closed, so he rushed to slide through the exit just before the hoard behind him lunged for him. They were luckily met with the wall of the temple.

On one of the many first order bases, General Hux gathered the knights of ren. Each of them had Kylo's brute strength and build, but not one of them had the patience for the force. Hux wanted to recruit them for the mutiny against supreme leader Kylo Ren. It was no secret that everyone who worked for the first order hated Kylo, but the only person who wasn't aware was Kylo himself. The last puzzle piece of Hux's mutiny was to finally have Kylo's own knights turn on him.

"I'll give the order to kill him. Let's end Kylo Ren once and for all, and then, the Resistance will finally be in our grasp."

Each knight nodded, it was already a known rumor that Kylo had actually been the one to kill Snoke, of course Hux was the one spreading this around. So, while Kylo had his excursion on mustafar, it gave Hux some time to plan out exactly how he was going to take power away from Kylo. Not many people took Hux seriously, but with the dissatisfaction with Kylo's leadership, He started to become the new First Order Favorite. Supreme leader Ren would be returning to the base soon, so the preparation for his removal had to start now.

"Knights, prepare your weapons.."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a preview of what I'm working on, so if you like this drop a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
